1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frictional lock hinge device capable of locking the hinge in various desired positions for use with a solar cooker and other containers having a base and a lid. More particularly, the frictional lock hinge device can be used to lock the lid of a solar cooker or other similar container in various desired positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to this invention, various lock hinge devices were described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Pottle (U.S. Pat. No. 509,047), Runkel (U.S. Pat. No. 1,350,423), Janca (U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,089), Ryan et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,052), and Sperzel (U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,874).
Pottle, Ryan et al. and Sperzel all relate to radial frictional lock hinge devices, but do not suitably disclose an axial frictional lock hinge device. Runkel and Janca relate to axial frictional lock hinge devices, but do not provide a mechanism for easily toggling the device between the locked and unlocked positions. In order to lock the disclosed axial frictional lock hinges of Runkel and Janca, the devices must be tightened some undetermined amount. Similarly, the devices must be untightened some undetermined amount to unlock the axial frictional lock hinges of those references. Such undetermined amount must be manually tested periodically by the operator until the desired position has been reached.